Selflessness
by gladysnotw
Summary: With the Ring of power destroyed, Middle Earth settles down and breathes once again. Faramir has chosen to make Eowyn the companion of his life by asking for her hand in marriage. However, the greed of Men will never cease to exist.
1. Faramir

Èowyn sat by herself in a large bedroom. She was given permission to stay there until Aragorn and the rest of her uncle's men returned from Mordor.

Her eyes looked down at the stone floor when she though of her uncle's dead glance. The battle of Minas Tirith was over, but she did not completely feel at peace.

A knock came from her door and she cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door opened and a familiar face entered the room. His dark blonde hair caught her eye first, then his eyes and soft smile.

"You should be celebrating. The battle here is won. The city is safe." Faramir said, approaching her.

She lowered her eyes and sighed. "I cannot celebrate. Though, I am pleased that Minas Tirith is out of harm's way."

Faramir stood above her, reaching down for her hand. He gave it a small squeeze. "I am sorry about your uncle. I shouldn't have said-"

Èowyn shook her head. "No, don't. I know you meant well."

They gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Faramir held onto her hand and sighed.

"I should return to join the rest of the men."

Slowly, their hands separated and he headed towards the door. Èowyn watched him go and wished for him to change his mind and stay with her.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Faramir paused in the doorway and his eyes planted on her once more.

Licking his lower lip, he said, "I'm actually not in the mood for being in a crowd. I think a nice quiet walk through the garden would satisfy me."

Èowyn blinked, unsure as to why he was telling her his change of plans. He stared at her, hesitantly, and spoke up again.

"Would you...do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Èowyn looked up at him, raising her eyebrows slightly. He held out his hand and gave her a timid smile. Her lips stretched into a smile of her own as she rose to her feet.

Her hand found its way into his and he gently pulled her along with him.

"Stay close. You can easily get lost in these halls." Faramir warned with a small laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, seeing as the movies didn't give us much Faramir and Eowyn time...I decided to write this fic about them. I made the first chapter short mostly because I want to see how many people actually view and like the story. I want to continue, but we'll see how everything plays out :) Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Forever

_I would have you smile again_

Faramir cringed as they walked towards the garden. Èowyn put her hand on his arm.

"What were you thinking? You were nearly killed and alive burned. Why aren't you lying down and resting?" she asked.

He chuckled, put a hand to his side. "Perhaps, you're right. I suppose I got a bit eager."

She shook her head. "Here, give me your hand."

Their hands met and she helped him maintain his balance. She started to head back towards the halls, but he pulled her back.

"No, I'm alright. You needn't worry." Faramir said.

She raised an eyebrow buy he insisted. "I'm alright. Truly."

With a sigh, she let go of his hand and walked into the garden ahead of him. He put a hand to his side and quietly hissed from the pain. An arrow had struck his side and the pain increased whenever he moved.

Yet, he did not let the pain stop him. Not now. His eyes looked up and were entranced by the wheat-like color of Èowyn's hair. Her face was light but he saw small evidence of freckles on her nose.

He stared at her until he realized she was talking to him.

"What?" he asked, suddenly.

"Well, are you coming? You've left me standing here and I cannot hope to go on without a proper escort." Èowyn replied.

He inhaled deeply and stepped towards her, trying to ignore the pain in his side. She took his offered arm and they continued on together.

The garden itself wasn't much. Much of it was covered in bits of rubble from the battle.

"Men appears to have shown their greatness. Sauron sees that we are not as weak as he thought." Èowyn said as she bent down to pick of a trampled rose.

Faramir stared at the rose in her hand. "We are not perfect, however."

"Indeed. We all have flaws. Even the elves."

They shared an amused smile as she continued staring at the rose.

"I should've joined the host that left for Mordor. I feel as if I have not done as much as I could for my people." Èowyn sighed.

"You fought for this city. That's something." Faramir commented.

She smiled but it quickly faded away. "I have many regrets. I could save a city but not my own uncle."

Faramir lowered his eyes and couldn't think of any words of comfort. It was never his greatest skill. He took the trampled rose from Èowyn and stared at it.

He side-smiled. "This small thing survived a great battle."

Èowyn smiled. "It did. Still got a bit trampled. Most of its petals have fallen."

"I'll bet, before this great war, it started out as the most beautiful rose in the garden when it bloomed. Now, after all this chaos, it is bent and would seem to have lost most of its beauty and purpose."

He placed it back in her hands and wrapped his own hands around hers, holding the rose's stem.

"But, it takes ones person, to see that the rose's beauty has not yet ceased to be. It has not vanished. It still has a purpose." Faramir said, quietly.

His eyes slowly went from the rose to Èowyn's eyes. She looked up at him as he spoke, not wanting to break the eye contact. She let the rose fall to the ground and slowly wrapped her arms around Faramir's waist. Before he could return the hug, his side began to sting once more.

He groaned aloud and Eowyn pulled away. "I'm sorry! What's the matter?"

Faramir shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

She frowned, not believing him. She noticed him place his hand on his side and grimaced. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

"It's nothing."

Her hand shot to his side and moved his hand away to reveal blood. The injury wasn't bleeding much, but Eowyn knew it had to be cleaned and properly bandaged again. She took his hand, which was covered in blood, and led him through the garden, back inside.

"It's really nothing." Faramir insisted.

"Don't talk. That arrow was buried into you, so any movement could be harmful. Why did I let you do this?" Eowyn groaned.

* * *

Faramir had his wound cleaned and bandaged once more. He was ordered to remain in bed until further notice. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed. Although he hated to be lying in a bed all day, the small moment he had with Eowyn was worth it. He smiled to himself and hummed a small song to himself.

"Feeling any better?"

He turned his head and saw Eowyn come into the room. "Much better, thank you."

She sat down by his bed and shook her head. "Why didn't you just rest? Was that small trip to the garden _really_ worth it?"

Her lips stretched into a smile. Her mouth opened revealing her teeth, and Faramir admired them. She had the most innocent and beautiful smile.

"It was worth every second." Faramir replied, softly.

Eowyn's smile slowly faded, and she stared at him. His hand reached out and held hers. She did not pull away. She didn't want to. He gave hers a squeeze and she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Eowyn..." he breathed.

"Yes?"

He pondered on his words before speaking. "Would you stay with me? Here?"

"Do you fear being alone?"

"Yes. But, I mostly fear it because if I'm alone...that means you're not there with me."

Eowyn lowered her eyes and held back a smile. She raised them back to his and nodded. "I will."

"Forever?"

She paused and squeezed his hand. "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I got some feedback on the first chapter, and it appears that most people liked it! Don't hesitate to send more feedback. FYI, let me apologize in advance if the grammar in this isn't very good. I use the Notes app to write my stories and then I email them to myself. And, spell check on that app is a pain. Just letting you know...So, I will be continuing to update this story and I hope it meets your liking. However, I believe and I am sad to say, this will be my last update...at least until the holidays are over! I don't own a computer (presently) and I've been using computers at my college to update. With the holidays coming along, I won't be able to update since school won't be in session and such. I tried to make this one a bit long, so sorry if it's not. I tried! Also, I'll be able to read reviews and see who follows this story. So, you know, don't hesitate to do either ;)**

 **Anywho, I hope this chapter was enough to give you an idea of what'll happen in the next one! Sorry if it was a bit fluffy, but I think these two deserve a little fluff. Thanks for reading and Happy Christmas! :D AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^**


	3. A Boy and a King

A group of men marched through Gondor. Tired, angry, and dangerous. They all had beards and were pretty thick-skinned. They gazed at the city of Minas Tirith and spat on the ground. They had been gazing at the city for so long. Deep in their hearts, they wanted to see the city burn to the ground for driving them away from their homes. They once lived in this land.

Their ancestors entrusted it to them. Now, they were without homes and without secure futures. Their leader, Gorron, gazed at the city and gave a disgusting smile.

"Such a lovely city," he grunted.

"There is rumors of a wedding to take place there," one of his men spoke up.

"How charming. I do love weddings. Drinks all around!" Gorron cackled.

He turned his gaze back to the city and rubbed his chin. "Would be a terrible thing to see such a thing ruined. Who is to be the groom and bride?"

"Word has it, that the king is to be married to a the niece of the late king of Rohan."

"This Aragorn, son of Arathorn, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Gorron smiled a jagged tooth smile and chuckled. "To have the city's king taken would be a terrible thing, indeed."

The two men called for the rest of the group and schemed until nightfall. They all marched towards the city, armed with clubs, axes, and spears.

* * *

Faramir slept in his bed, allowing his wounds to heal and finally get a bit of rest. Eowyn filled his dreams and brought him a sense of peace. Little did he know of the chaos going on in the city.

Aragorn stared out at the city. His hands were clasped behind his back as he eyed his crown upon his desk. With a small sigh, he turned to leave his bedroom. He walked across the hall and bumped into Faramir.

Faramir bowed. "Terribly sorry!"

"Think nothing of it. Shouldn't you be resting, Faramir? You have to rebuild your strength if you're going to stand at that alter soon." Aragorn said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't tell Eowyn you saw me. I was just heading to get a good look at the city before I return to sleep. Bit of a tradition for me."

Aragorn nodded. "If it comforts you, the view from my room is quite a sight. I was going to visit Arwen down at the library. Won't be long."

"Thank you." Faramir said with another bow.

They parted ways and Faramir eyed Aragorn's bedroom. With a bit of hesitation, he entered and smiled to himself when he saw that Aragorn was an earnest. The view was remarkable. The dark mountains of Mordor were seen and the bright lights from Minas Tirith glistened with the stars in the sky. He turned his head when he saw something glisten from inside the room.

Aragorn's crown sat on his desk. Faramir approached it and gently placed his hand onto it. He took it in his hands and turned his head when he heard several screams. His eyes narrowed as he hurried to the balcony.

People scattered and the streets were chaotic as Faramir spotted a group of hairy and aggressive men approach the castle.

"Eowyn," he mumbled.

Before he could turn to leave the room, a rope with a claw attached itself to the blacony. Faramir backed away, looking for a weapon. He couldn't even find a knife. Without thinking, he hurried towards the rope, placing the crown on the desk.

He grabbed the rope, trying to untie its strong grip on the balcony. A large hand wrapped around his wrist and hoisted its owner towards Faramir's face. A man with round cheeks and a large beard cackled in his face.

"Well, thank you, lad!"

Faramir struggled to draw his hand back, but the stranger held it tightly. He pushed Faramir backwards into the room as he approached him.

"Don't suppose you could help me, lad. My men and I are only looking for someone and we'll be gone," the stranger said, raising an eyebrow.

Faramir tried to keep his breathing steady. "What do you want? Who are you looking for? Who are you people?"

"Lot of questions there, lad. Name's Gorron. All my men want is the king of this land. Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Faramir felt his stomach tighten. He glanced at the table where the crown sat, and swallowed.

 _Gondor needs their king..._

Gorron began to grow impatient. He drew an axe that hung on his back. He approached Faramir and pressed the blade at his throat. "You're testing my patient, boy. Tell me where he is!"

Faramir gasped when he heard more men burst into the room. They growled at him and held their weapons tightly in their hands, waiting to kill any living thing in their way.

"I...I am Aragorn."

Gorron raised both eyebrows in surprise. Faramir feared he wouldn't believe him. He kept a straight face and felt relieved when an evil grin spread across Gorron's face. He pulled his axe away from Faramir and laughed aloud. "Well, this is a mighty coincidence, isn't it?"

"I will go with you, but you must leave the city untouched and unharmed." Faramir, trying to sound as brave as Aragorn.

Gorron smirked. "Done. Lads? Let's move."

Suddenly, two large hands grabbed Faramir, but he did not fight. His hands were bound tightly behind him, and a bag was placed over his head. He was led roughly out of the room. He couldn't see a thing. After taking several steps, he was stopped. He heard Gorron's thunderous voice.

"Listen, well, Minas Tirith! Several years ago, you took this land from us. You took our homes and our hope. Now, we are taking yours. Your precious king!"

Faramir heard several cackles and cheers. Then, they were on the move again. After about an hour or so, the bag was removed from his head. He was in a camp in the forest. Several tents surrounded the area. Fires were lit with many of the men surrounding them, drinking and laughing aloud. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and was dragged forward.

Gorron raised his axe and gave a loud yell. All the men in the camp yelled back, no doubt this was their cry of victory. Faramir stared at all the men and realized there was no way he would escape without being seen or cut in half in one slice.

"Well, take a good look, lads! The land of Gondor was once ours!"

"YEAH!" the men yelled.

"Now, we have taken their king, and they will surely burn to the ground in chaos!" Gorron yelled, grabbing Faramir's chin.

"KILL HIM!"

Faramir felt his heart racing. Gorron glanced down at him and smirked. "Shall I?"

Faramir swallowed. Gorron grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him forward, causing him to fall to his knees. Then, he grabbed a handful of his hair and drew his head back. The crowd cheered and Gorron cackled. Faramir closed his eyes, and pictured Eowyn's smile and eyes. Her hair flying as the wind blew against her face.

"But, wait." Gorron said, midst the noise.

He looked down at Faramir and smirked. "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage."

Gorron turned his attention back to the crowd and yelled, "Let's use their puny king to control the land! Then, we spill his blood on their great city's steps!"

"BLOOD! BLOOD!" the crowd chanted.

Gorron grabbed the back of Faramir's shirt and hoisted him back to his feet. He dragged him into a large tent and threw him down on the ground. The tent was rather large, filled with animals skins and furniture. The tent was held up by a post in the middle of it. Gorron dragged Faramir towards it and bound him to it.

"No use in working out an escape plan, Your Hignness. Ain't no way you're going to escape." Gorron assured him.

Faramir sat and gazed up at the large man. "I have no intention of running away. A king keeps his word."

Gorron cackled. "Aren't you such a good king? Well, eat this."

He spat in Faramir's face and laughed. Faramir shut his eyes as saliva ran down his face. Gorron finally left him alone for a moment and walked over to a table. He sat down and glanced down at a map that laid upon it. He began to scribble upon it and grunted.

Faramir stared down at his boots, remembering that he had a knife inside of them. Somehow he had to get ahold of it. Gorron stood up from the table and stepped outside. Faramir finally got a chance to sag his shoulders and hang his head. His wrists burned from the ropes binding them and cringed.

Gorron returned with a kettle and a goblet in his hand. He poured hot water into the goblet and took a long drink from it. He glanced at Faramir and smirked.

"Thirsty, sire?"

Faramir shook his head.

Gorron didn't believe him. He stood up and held the goblet in front of Faramir's face. The steam clouded his face and Gorron laughed. "Come on. Have a drink."

Faramir clenched his jaw. "I'd rather not."

Demanding to be satisfied, Gorron grabbed Faramir's chin and shook it, violently. "Open your mouth!"

Holding his breath, Faramir refused. Gorron angrily grunted and tossed the boiling liquid onto Faramir's face. He gave a small cry from the burning liquid as it stung and burned his face. Gorron threw the goblet aside and calmed down. His breathing was so loud and his breath wreaked.

"Sleep well, sire. We move in the morning." Gorron spat.

He stepped behind Faramir for a moment as Faramir felt his face cool down. Suddenly, a rag was wrapped between his lips and tied behind his head. He cringed and gave a small grunt. Gorron stepped in front of him with a content grin.

"Sweet dreams," he grunted.

Then, he turned and left Faramir alone in the tent. Sudden thoughts of regret filled his mind. Had he made the right choice in taking Aragorn's place? What would happen if Gorron found out the truth? Was Eowyn alright? Had she already realized he was missing? Why had he done this?

Aragorn could handle himself. Faramir hung his head in regret and decided to get some sleep. But, how could he sleep? He prayed that this secret would go on for as long as possible. For his own sake and for Gondor's.

~x~


	4. The Wrong King

Éowyn hurried through the halls of the castle, searching for Faramir. She bumped into Aragorn as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you find him?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nothing. He's gone."

Éowyn ran a hand through her hair as Aragorn tried to keep her calm. "We'll find him. Keep looking."

"My lord."

They turned as a guard approached them. He bowed as he breathed heavily.

"The men that attacked the city have gone," the guard reported.

Aragorn grimaced. "What?"

"They've only been here for a small amount of time. Why would they leave?" Éowyn asked.

Aragorn thought for a moment and looked back at the guard. "Did they say anything? Did they leave with anything?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir. They had someone with them. I couldn't see who it was for they covered the man's face. They said they had taken our king and fled."

"The king?" Aragorn asked, confused.

Suddenly, he had a realization. He hurried up the hall to his bedroom. Gazing around the room, he tried to find some sort of clue. As he searched the room, Éowyn hurried inside.

"What is it?" she asked.

He sighed in frustration and stepped onto the balcony. He rested his elbows on the edge of it and sighed. Suddenly, a rope caught his eye. On the end of it was a hook, as it was latched onto the balcony. Aragorn held the rope in his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"Faramir..." he breathed as he saw his crown now on the opposite side of the table.

Éowyn grew a bit impatient. "What is it?"

Aragorn felt his heart race as he turned his gaze to Éowyn.

"They took him. They must've been looking for me, but mistook him for me." Aragorn said, slightly above a whisper.

Éowyn covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Aragorn rushed out of the room with Éowyn following behind.

"Aragorn, where are you going?" she asked.

"I must find them and bring Faramir back," he replied.

"Aragorn, wait! Listen!" Éowyn called out.

Aragorn stopped and turned his attention to hers. She panted as she approached him. "You cannot go rescue him. If those men thought he was you, it would be unwise to inform them of their mistake. They could kill him."

Aragorn saw her eyes water as she hung her head. He sighed and shook his head. His hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"I cannot simply leave him in their power until they do find out. I will not abandon him."

"I did not ask that you abandon him. I simply warned you to take caution."

Aragorn nodded as he pulled his hand away from her shoulder.

"I swear it."

* * *

Faramir awoke as the rag was untied from his mouth. He breathed heavily through his mouth and cringed as his jaws ached.

Gorron stood in front of him and gave him a large grin. "Morning, lad! Hungry?"

He untied Faramir and he rubbed his sore wrists. Gordon handed him a large bowl with shredded meat inside of it. Faramir could barely taste the food. He ate it quickly as Gorron stared at him, raising his eyebrows.

"So, tell me about yourself, young Aragorn. Have any family? A wife, perhaps?" Gorron asked.

Faramir stopped chewing and glanced at Gorron. What was he to say?

"No. No, I'm not married. I'm the last of my kin. Not much of a family to go home to." Faramir said, lowering his eyes.

He was not completely lying. His entire family was gone. Except for Éowyn. She was going to be his family. Was.

"That's not what I heard. According to rumor, you were getting married soon." Gorron said.

Faramir grimaced. "Me? No, you must be mistaken."

"Well, no matter. Our main goal was to find you, and we did. So, tell me, have you been enjoying your royal welcome?" Gorron asked, with a smirk.

"I couldn't be happier," Faramir said, dully.

"I know it's not as homely as the treatment you receive in Minas Tirith, but it's quite an experience."

"Indeed."

"Now, best be getting ready. We're returning to Minas Tirith and we must not waste time."

Gorron stood up as Faramir looked up at him. "Minas Tirith?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"And, what exactly do you plan to do there?"

"My men have hunted the animals of this land for food and we are short in supplies. We've agreed that it's time for Minas Tirith to pay us back for stealing our land, by supplying our needs." Gorron explained.

"And, may one dare ask how you plan on executing this plan?"

Gorron pulled put his axe and aimed it at Faramir. "Take a guess."

Faramir shook his head. "No. No, please, there's no need for more violence or threats. I can help you. I can supply you with whatever you want. Please. Stop this madness!"

Gorron raised his hand and struck Faramir in the face. He fell to the ground and placed his hand on his cheek.

"You are in no place to advise me, puny king."

Without another word, she left the room to join the other as they marched to Mordor.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be back to updating! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it's pretty short :p**


	5. An Exchange

Éowyn held onto the rose Faramir had given her when they had taken a walk the other day. Aragorn hurried into the throne room, where she stood, and tried to catch his breath.

"He is coming. They are bringing him!"

She felt her chest tighten. "Who? Who is bringing him?"

"We haven't been able to identify them. They're large men, carrying weapons and their numbers are few."

Éowyn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why would they return with no army?"

"Perhaps they've come to exchange. They wear animals skins and their strength is undoubtedly great. They live off the land."

She nodded as she began to understand. "The land can only provide them food and shelter for so long. You might be right. Perhaps, they've come to exchange."

She followed Aragorn out onto the courtyard, passing the small white tree that stood at the center. The wind blew against her face as she and Aragorn mounted their horses. They rode to the front gate as Aragorn turned to his frightened people.

"These men are dangerous. Do not speak with them. They have taken Faramir, our captain, but they have mistaken him for me. From this moment on, you must refer to Faramir as your king. I am your captain of the guard. Remember that, and Faramir and this city will live to see another sunrise."

Women held their children in fear but understood. Éowyn tried to swallow her fear as the gates were opened. The men were exactly as Aragorn described. Large. Muscular. Hairy. They almost looked like giants. They walked into the city and were greeted by Aragorn.

He gripped his reins tightly. "Strangers, we welcome you into Minas Tirith. What has brought you back without violence as you brought upon us last night?"

"I am Gorron. My men and I have come for supplies that surely the White City can provide. Give us what we need, and we will be on our way."

Aragorn watched the man's gestures and sneer. "We are prepared to give you supplies. But, surely you must have something of equal value to give."

Gorron waved his hand and one of men brought Faramir forward. His hand were bound before him and his cheek was bruised. Aragorn did not detect any serious injuries. Éowyn wanted to throw her arms around and weep. But, she held back any sign of remorse or sympathy.

Faramir, however, stared at her. Hypnotized by her eyes and small freckles. They were more visible when she smiled.

"King Aragorn, it brings great relief to the city to know you are alive," Aragron said aloud with the people agreeing in unison.

Faramir chose his words carefully. "I am as relieved as you, my good man."

Gorron, impatient, unsheathed a sword and placed the blade against Faramir's neck. "Come, come! Our supplies!"

Fearing for Faramir's life, Éowyn spoke up. "You will have what you desire. Our people will bring it-"

"Oh, no, you will lead us into your king's palace and serve us as his royal guests," Gorron hissed.

Aragorn nodded but Éowyn did not answer. Giving his horse a nudge, Aragorn led the way to the citadel. A few of Gorron's men followed Gorron, but he shook his head.

"Stay, brothers. What can they do to me? I have their king. I cannot lose."

He and Faramir left the men as they followed Aragorn and Éowyn. She rode by Aragorn and spoke quietly.

"I can only assume you have a plan."

"Now is not the time to rescue Faramir. You must trust me."

She scoffed at this. "They will kill him."

"They are powerless without him. He himself has said it. He cannot lose if he has him. We must let him believe he has us in his palm."

They rode on and finally arrived. Éowyn and Aragorn got off their horses and bowed. Gorron shoved Faramir forward.

"Well, aren't you going to give me the pleasure of entering your own home, boy? Go on."

Faramir didn't notice at first, but his hands were shaking. He was frightened but he didn't understand why he was shaking so much. Suddenly, his father's face appeared in his mind.

He scowled at him. "Boromir wouldn't cower. No. He would not have gotten so easily captured!"

Faramir blocked out the horrible words and bowed. "Welcome to Minas Tirith. My home."

 **########################**

 **A/N: I don't know if anyone was still waiting for this to be updated xD Sorry it took so long! I haven't been feeling inspired until I watch Return of the King today lol Anyways, here's to whoever is still reading this! I will be updating it more!**


End file.
